


【FGO/闪恩X立香♀】Salvatore（下）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Kudos: 24





	【FGO/闪恩X立香♀】Salvatore（下）

12.

那天之后，一切似乎又恢复了平静，变得和之前那段时间别无二致，她隐约感到自己和吉尔伽美什的关系更稳固了些许，可能因为恩奇都的缘故，他对自己有多了几分宽纵，但同等的，她在他面前变得比之前更沉默了。

话说多了也是会伤人的。

尽管这场一开始你情我愿的露水姻缘变得越来越像一种豢养，但恩奇都的存在的的确确抚慰了她的心灵，就像吉尔伽美什那句’你拒绝不了他’一样，她和恩奇都继续维持着亲密的肉体关系，连同态度也变得自然亲近，某次吉尔伽美什出门前，特意在她耳边恶劣地提醒了一句“可别玩得没力气服侍我了。”

恩奇都总是知道她什么时候会想要，也知道该如何给予，从不搞任何吊人胃口的花样，更不会强硬粗鲁地对待她——除非她想要这么来。

在其他方面，恩奇都显得有点未受开化，评价事物的口吻非常直白，甚至有点口无遮拦，他的好奇心很旺盛，和吉尔伽美什一样，不喜欢无聊和冷落，立香有点意外的发现，自己能够教他的东西居然还不少，一半的时间里他都会跟吉尔伽美什同行，剩下和立香在一起的时候，她会带他出门，去自己常去的地方散心，或者吃一点不那么精致昂贵却也足够美味的食物，恩奇都喜欢极了，有一次他甚至让吉尔伽美什吃了一口带回来的热狗，后者不情不愿地配合了。

当他们二人相处时，她总是会躲得远远的，内心自嘲这是’多余的人’该有的自觉，但总看不见她的人，吉尔伽美什会不满的大声吆喝她过来，每当这个时候，她与他之间，饲主和奴隶之间的地位就越来越鲜明了。

一开始他们还不是这样的，早就说过了，吉尔伽美什擅长调教人。

好那么几个晚上，她同时要跟这两个人上床，上床前，她还是个把自己洗得干净清爽的姑娘，一个小时后，她就发丝散乱，浑身汗湿，像个纵欲过度的荡妇，合不拢的双腿颤抖着，躺在他们中任意一个人怀里喘息，待到她体力不支睡去后，吉尔伽美什就会和恩奇都离开，他们并不是去休息，而是接着玩，只有他们才能让彼此尽兴，有时她会听到这二人沉浸在性爱中的喟叹和呻吟，配合着肉体撞击时情色的水声，两个淫糜的妖精演奏出的绝妙欲望乐曲……但更多的时候，她只是睡得昏昏沉沉。

恩奇都也发现了她对于吉尔伽美什的疏远，最近她确实有点在躲着他，搞得吉尔伽美什很不满，立香明白，恩奇都是希望她爱吉尔伽美什爱得一如既往，但恩奇都不懂的是，她逃避的行为并非因为她变心了，她仍然为那个金发赤瞳的魔鬼心醉神迷，但正是因为她意识到了自己的弱小，才去趋向安全的地方隐藏自己，她没有办法在他们二人之间找到立足之地。

“他喜欢我吗？”她问这个问题的时候笑得很忧伤。

恩奇都充满善意地告诉她：“比你以为的更喜欢。”

立香摇着头，没有说话，她当然不会相信这种安慰。

“那，立香，”恩奇都用自己温润无害的眸子瞅着她，平心静气地问，“你希望过我消失吗？”

什么意思？ 立香震惊地看着他，不懂他怎么会这么问。

“是因为我的到来才影响了你，所以你有没有想过，恩奇都要是死掉就好了。”

这个人为什么可以面不改色地说出这么可怕的话？他脑子里在想什么？“怎么可能……我要是敢有这种念头，吉尔伽美什会杀了我的。”

“我们不说吉尔，我是在问你，你会这样想吗？我想知道答案。”

“当然不！”她一口否决，诧异地看着恩奇都，“你怎么会有这种想法？难道你觉得我很歹毒吗？”

她委屈了起来，不懂如此隐忍的自己做了什么居然得到了这么个评价，况且她还那么的喜欢恩奇都……恩奇都赶紧抓住了她的手，轻轻地把头一摇，“不是这样，我会这么问只是因为你对他有爱意，虽然你不敢说，但我看得出来，爱会驱使人做一些残酷的事情。”

“我不会，我也从来没这么想过！”因为激动，她抬高了声音，但很快就低迷了下去，“你想错了，等吉尔伽美什从这里离开的时候，我也就和他分开了，我只是做了他几个月的情人而已，也可能比起情人还更像是玩伴，说得再难听点我是被包养的……所以，我不会跟他有更深的联系了，你对于他来说是灵魂伴侣，你不要把我这种人跟你相提并论……”

她说罢讽刺地笑了笑，用力从他手中抽回自己的手，用一种缺乏安全感的姿态抱起双臂，恩奇都静静地看了她一会，才缓缓开口：

“如果我说的话伤害了你，那么我道歉，原谅我，立香，因为我并不是很懂得人类之间言语交流的技巧，而且我想告诉你，即使你真的出于对吉尔的爱意希望我死去，我一点都不会因此责怪你。”

“我认为你比谁都更该活着，”她悲哀地看向他，“你是想要我赌咒发誓吗？”

他的食指轻轻地在她嘴唇上按了一下，要她噤声，然后他告诉了她一个秘密：

“立香，就在不久之前，我差点死掉，因为另一个女人给我下了毒。”

恩奇都总能让她接二连三的惊讶，过了几秒，立香才问：“这是……怎么回事？”

“这也是为什么我一开始没有和吉尔一起来这里的原因，当时我还有些虚弱，只能留在乌鲁克休养，”对于自身的遭遇，恩奇都还能娓娓道来，“有一个歹毒凶残，自私自利的女人，她出于虚荣心向吉尔求爱，当然也遭到了拒绝，为了报复，她给我下了毒，诅咒我能衰弱而死，差一点她就成功了。”

能够越过吉尔伽美什，并且忍心对恩奇都下手，那个女人一定是个厉害角色。

恩奇都低下头，凝视着自己的指尖，仿佛能看到凋谢过的痕迹，“那段时间我确实不成人样，连皮肤都开始剥落，吉尔一直陪着我，我一度咽气，昏死过去，当我睁开眼睛的时候，看见吉尔落了眼泪，然后，我也哭了。”

立香沉浸在吉尔伽美什也会落泪的巨大震撼之中，恩奇都的声音一字一句，像宣誓一般，平静得椎心泣血：“我永远都不想，也绝不要他露出那样的表情。”

“那次濒临死亡的经历让我感受到了自己的宿命，接下来我要说的，你可能会觉得不可思议，但实际上从我有记忆起，我就很难把自己代入人类的身份，我是一个武器，是工具，我存在的意义把我和吉尔紧紧地联系在一起，我生来就是为了寻找他，他也找到了我，我们在一起度过了很好的几年时光，但是武器，哪怕是宝物，也终究会有使用寿命耗尽的那一天，所以我也会有那一天的。”

她战战兢兢地问：“恩奇都，你，你是生病了吗？”

“没有，不用怕，”他笑了，“我现在很健康，但我在为无法预知的未来做最坏的打算。”

“别这样，”她按住了他的手腕，沉重又恳切地劝告：“你不可以有这种打算，在未来你得好好活着，和他在一起，即使你没有自觉，但你对于自己可能会离开的预言，对于爱你的人来说，这是很伤人的。”

她说到这犹豫了一下，但还是正视着他的眼睛坦言：“就算只是我，听着都很伤心了，以后不要再说这种话了。”

“再说了，不谈吉尔伽美什的话……我也，非常喜欢你。”

她说完这些话，低下了头，垂下的目光盯着恩奇都的发梢，阳光下那点翠色也散发着金光，恩奇都没有再继续那个令她痛心的话题，而是挨过来，在她脸颊上吻了一下，不做爱的时候，他亲吻的方式非常的孩子气，还会发出轻微的声响。

他温柔地告诉她：“我也一样。”

13.

立香在一周后的酒宴上见到了恩奇都口中那个歹毒凶残，自私自利的女人，并且得知了她的名字，伊南娜。

她隐约记得在哪本杂志上听说过这个人，是个跟吉尔伽美什身份同等贵重的王室，据说是个公认的美女，但那时伊南娜对她来说只是个不真实的人物。

那是专门为了吉尔伽美什举行的宴会，地点是当地一位政治家的豪宅中，由此可见吉尔伽美什此行还算顺利，宴会的场面让立香想起了《了不起的盖茨比》里狂欢的盛况，她刚开始很紧张，尤其是吉尔伽美什让她去换上两个礼拜前就预定的裙子和首饰时，她内心不想去的情绪达到了极致，吉尔伽美什拧着眉头警告她，今天她的衣服和首饰，必须比在场的任何一个女人都昂贵华丽才行，因为她是站在自己身旁的人。

“别让那些模特和脱星错把你认成是跟她们一样的人。”他说。

可这样粉饰自己又有什么意义？她自然不敢对吉尔伽美什说这种话，只能问：“如果有别人来问我是谁，我该怎么办？”

吉尔伽美什傲慢地笑了，“你站在我身边，不会有人敢问你这个问题。”

很多记者围在外面，但保镖们将那些长枪短炮全都拒之门外，每一个来客都是被精心筛选过的，立香一个也不认识，也没人认识她，尽管有不少人都在看她，女人的目光透露着揣测，男人则冲她点头致意，宴会进行到一半之后她已经放松了下来，那些人太敬畏吉尔伽美什，连带着也没人敢打她的主意，在别人眼中，当吉尔伽美什的情妇都是一件高贵的事，她自嘲地想着，今晚就是她的人生巅峰了。

还好有恩奇都和她一起，她还可以跟他说说话，恩奇都是全场衣着最朴素的，也是最吸引人眼球的人，但得到的待遇和吉尔伽美什同等，只是没有那么多人敢来攀关系而已。

对于吉尔伽美什来说，这场平淡无奇的宴会只有一个意外，那就是不请自来的伊南娜。

这个女人驾临时，全场至少有三秒一片寂静，像极了特洛伊神话中海伦第一次出场的描写，显然她也很懂得如何引人注目，她就像什么事都没发生过一样，满面含笑的走向吉尔伽美什，想来她对于恩奇都的谋杀也一定是个鲜有人知的秘密，人们自动为了这个女王让了路，吉尔伽美什的脸色冷得像块冰，但伊南娜却满面春风地呼唤着他的名字，二人在众目睽睽之下优雅地行了贴面礼，只有站在吉尔伽美什身后的立香清楚地听到靠近伊南娜耳畔时，吉尔伽美什说的是：“快滚。”

立香毫不怀疑，如果不是大庭广众之下，吉尔伽美什会利落地从保镖那里抢过冲锋枪，对着这个绝世美女扫射，打烂她漂亮又可憎的面孔，而伊南娜绝对会抢在这之前，拿过距离她最近的餐刀插进吉尔伽美什鸽血石一样的眼睛里，他们厌恶对方厌恶得如此深沉，对外时连伪装都不屑。

在那之后，伊南娜就一直目光投到立香身上，那眼神绝对不友好，带着攻击性的藐视和耐人寻味的打量，但论起眼神的威慑力，她仍不及吉尔伽美什，所以立香并不理会，恩奇都在她耳边小声地说着话，一会让立香不要看伊南娜，那个女人比毒蛇还恶劣，一会又说他想用柱子旁边的那束装百合的花瓶砸伊南娜，立香则对于恩奇都这种露骨的讨厌感到很新奇，她没吃什么东西，却喝了不少香槟，在眼花缭乱的灯光和音乐中很快就有了醉意，但她没忘记自己并不是自由的，所以她回到了吉尔伽美什身边。

“我可以找个房间休息一下吗？”她征求地问，“或者我回车上等你，可以吗？”

她更希望他允许她去车上等，但宴会才进行到一半，吉尔伽美什不走她也不能走，他吩咐了人带她去楼上的客房休息，立香私心很想拉上恩奇都一起，但恩奇都要陪着吉尔伽美什应酬，作为补偿，他亲了她一下，让她自己上楼，并答应之后会去找她。

侍者礼貌地引她来到了房间，在询问她是否还有其他需要后就悄然离开了，立香合着眼睛躺在沙发上小憩，脑海中又想到了伊南娜。

这不能怪她，宴会上一定有一半以上（至少是男人）在想她，但立香想到的是，实际上伊南娜身上有不少和吉尔伽美什相同的气质，虽然吉尔伽美什听了这话一定要发火……伊南娜有着同样傲慢，自信，目空一切的特质，也拥有相同资本的美貌，能高高在上的驾驭住一切奢侈的华丽，她和吉尔伽美什都属于残酷的那一类人，他们的爱好都是折磨人，并且不会有罪恶感，区别只是吉尔伽美什有了感情，而伊南娜依旧没有心肝。

这样胡思乱想着，她真的迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦里都是冗杂的声音，明明吉尔伽美什不在她附近，她却好像总能听见他在断断续续地说着话，没办法，这也是习惯使然，吉尔伽美什开口的时候，所有人都会诚惶诚恐地竖起耳朵。

哪怕这位主儿吐出只是一句：“杂种。”

立香是被一阵诱人的香风给弄醒的，她睁开眼睛时，伊南娜正坐在她对面，用一种古怪的目光看着她。

那是一种在谋杀和劝降之间摇摆不定的眼神，她在考虑怎么对付自己，因为未得到结论，反而显得有点困惑，想到她之前对恩奇都做的事，立香一下就清醒了过来。

伊南娜看着她明显警惕的反应，慢慢地笑了，她身上凌厉的美艳能让每一个和她擦肩而过的女人都恨得咬牙切齿，她说：“你也没必要怕我。”

她言语中有玩笑的意味，也有对她胆怯的看不上，立香下意识地要回她一个防御性的微笑，但还未真正笑出来，就先转移目光看了下挂着的钟表，然后煞有其事地说：“抱歉，我该下楼去了。”

伊南娜伸出一条腿拦住了她，立香忍不住多看了一眼女人精致的脚踝，一条颇有风情的金色足链系在上面，她托着脸昂头看着立香，眼中闪烁着性感的恶意：“你急着离开，是怕他，还是怕我？”

讲真话就是都怕，因为你们是食物链顶端的人，在我过去平稳的生活中从未受过阶级压制的欺辱，但那只是我运气好罢了，我是弱者，所以无论是你，还是吉尔伽美什，都可以来玩弄我这种弱小的猎物，而且不用负任何责任，因为你们这种人本身就是在时刻提醒他人世间从来不存在人与人之间的对等，’哪怕是穿越坟墓来到了上帝的面前。’

她自认为加上最后那句名著名言的自己颇有黑色幽默感。

立香永远不会说出这一番真心话，因为她清楚的事，吉尔伽美什这一类人又何尝不清楚，他们没有那么甜，不会安慰她，只会施施然回答她一句：“说的对，你很有自知之明。”

“我是很怕他，”立香平铺直述，“所以我得回去了，快点回到他身边。”

“他私下里会虐待你吗？”她问起这个问题好奇得像个聊八卦的少女，伊南娜早就过了那个年纪，难得的是仍有一股少女的娇媚，时间眷顾她，可这位女神实在被宠坏过头，也不擅长伪装，立香看得出她不怀好意，知道她多半是想从自己身上给吉尔伽美什找点难堪，或者开个条件让她做点背叛吉尔伽美什的事，当一个人想报复的时候，这些手段并不稀奇。

“失陪。”

立香说完就低着头想要离开，伊南娜却一把拉住了她，动作有些蛮横，立香看得出她的愠意，但这会伊南娜还有耐心跟她耗，所以那丝不满的愠怒只在她眼底深处，表面上她仍然荡漾着笑容。

“你至少先坐下，听我把话说完吧。”

立香并不知道，吉尔伽美什已经很多年没有让任何一个女人陪同他出现在公众场合了，也有些精挑细选的美女丽人被有心人送到了他床上，但没有一个不是满面羞惭地逃出来的，立香不知道，如果她知道，也就能理解一点伊南娜面对她时的反应了。 

伊南娜的手轻柔地覆盖到了她手上，“和那个家伙相处一定特别辛苦，是不是？”她声音柔软得如同情潮，一点点挨近过来，“不要被外表蒙蔽了，他实际上是一个粗暴无礼，对于女人毫无怜爱之心的暴君，你能体会到吧，既不温柔，也不体贴，那个男人让人胆战心惊，”

伊什塔尔也是一个女人，并且是一个富有魅力的女人，尽管她表现得咄咄逼人，高不可攀，美艳诱惑的嘴唇一启一合吐露的都说刻薄的言语，但即使是她做着这样恶劣的事情时，也不妨碍她美貌绝伦，此刻她一转态度，用娇软细腻的手掌轻轻地抚摸着她的手背，勾住她的手指，意味深长地盯着她问：

“你不会只对男人感兴趣吧？”

立香歪了一下脑袋：“那你呢？”

伊南娜没有说话，指尖在她掌心划着圈，有点痒，目光中透露着灵巧的挑逗，如果对面的是个男人，这会已经拜倒在她脚下了。

还好立香不是，“既然如此，那当初为什么追求吉尔伽美什？”

这个问题多少还是让伊南娜耿耿于怀，但出于某种目的，她按捺住了回忆起这件事的恼怒，佯装随意地耸肩：“他看起来真的很耀眼，我还以为他是配得上我的人，可惜了。”

立香懂得，这是女人敏感的自尊心在作祟，哪怕是伊南娜也不例外，她故意说得无关紧要，就好像吉尔伽美什才是该感到后悔和遗憾的那一方，但谁都知道根本这样，这位深受乌鲁克大众追捧的女神心里都要恨出血来了。

“如果只是因为吉尔伽美什你就来对我做出暗示性的邀请，那么没有必要，因为我不会一直在他身边的。”

“我就是要在他推开你之前把你拉过来，”伊南娜拉扯了她一下，要她坐下，可能是厌倦仰着头说话了，“如果我说，我会一直把你捧着，那肯定是骗你的，男人才爱撒这种谎，尽管有一天我也会让你走人，但我对你的兴趣也绝对比他对你的兴趣更长久，在分开的时候，我能给你的只多不少，你也会更自由些，最关键的是，只有女人才懂得女人想要什么，爱情和金子，我一定会让你拥有一样的。”

她媚人的眸子上上下下地把立香打量了一番，“你很自卑，是不是？吉尔伽美什把你弄得很卑微，否则为什么觉得我会一点都不喜欢你？”

伊南娜还是能说对一些事的，也确实说到了她的痛处，看着立香恍惚沉默的样子，她却以为是立香动心了。

“选择权在于你，就看今晚结束之后，你想跟我走还是跟他走，如果你同意了，也不用说话，吻我一下就可以了。”

她无限风情地拨了拨自己浓密的黑色卷发，倾身靠在立香的肩膀上，二人同样娇软的女性躯体贴在一起，香水和体温一起向她袭来，立香转过头，去看那张近伊南娜在咫尺的面孔，那两片艳丽润泽的嘴唇此刻正自信的微微扬起，弧度不可谓美好，但立香想到的只是吉尔伽美什第一次亲吻自己时的怦然心动。

她又想到了恩奇都给她的那个吻，那个孩子气的，带着天真和自然气息的吻，那是美好的馈赠，并不是她应得的，但他还是给了她很多。

当立香靠近她的脸颊时，伊南娜在心里暗笑这个小姑娘如此害羞，多么难得的机会啊，她却不敢吻自己的嘴唇，但她万万没有想到，立香在她耳边说的是：“对自己美貌深信不疑的女人，不过是丑恶之物，我也是这么认为的。”

伊南娜的笑容顿时就僵硬在脸上。

立香的蓝眼睛漉湿清澈，温驯得像一头小鹿，白皙的皮肉细腻得可以掐出血来，伊南娜在她的目光下萌生出了拿上猎枪，出去打爆一头小鹿脑浆的杀念，两次，她居然听到了这句话两次，当时的吉尔伽美什毫不留情的公开了这句对她的羞辱，并且附上了一声冷笑，如今他身边卑贱的小情妇也敢对她说句话，室内的气氛降到了冰点，寂静无声，伊南娜并不知道此刻自己的脸因为恼怒而有些扭曲，先前的美艳和诱惑一扫而空，只剩下了暴躁和残忍，立香不再多说，撇下她，迅速地站起来向外面走去。

“你站住！”伊南娜在她背后尖叫，后半句已经变成了母语：“来人！给我进来！”

多么尖利的咆哮，真是好嗓子，这是立香下意识的评价，四弦一声如裂帛，完美的诠释了什么叫恼羞成怒，伊南娜已经完全不顾及形象了，这确实不像个成熟女人该有的作风，立香转过身，后退了几步，门外走进来了两个保镖，外貌有阿拉伯人的特征，他们盛怒的主子咬牙切齿地下命令：

“把她衣服扒光，拎到外面扔出去，我要看她赤身裸体回到吉尔伽美什面前。”

从说出那句话开始，立香就知道自己会惹毛她，只是她没有想到，伊南娜会乱来得如此直接，如此粗鲁暴力，是自己想多了，还以为在别人的地盘这个女人会收敛一些，显然并不是，她不能拿衡量吉尔伽美什的标准去衡量伊南娜，衣服被撕开的时候，惊慌和无措淹没了她，立香咬着嘴唇发起抖来，她想呼救或者呵斥，但有什么东西死死的扼紧了她的喉咙，扼紧了她求生的欲望。

‘敢做这种事，吉尔伽美什不会跟你罢休。’ 她自觉并没有底气说出那样的话，无形的事物阻止她向吉尔伽美什发出任何求救的讯息，究竟是什么呢？她狂乱地想着，到底是为什么，会变成这个样子？

伊南娜高高在上的俯视着她，盯着她裸露的皮肤上情事留下的痕迹。

门被人用力打开，残忍的闹剧戛然而止，所有人都向门外看去，是恩奇都走了进来。

他端秀的脸上没有一丝表情，眉眼间寂静得有些恐怖，伊南娜看到他的那一刻，脸色忽然变得非常惊恐，“拦住他，”她颤抖的手指向恩奇都，“拦住他，别让他过来。”

太晚了，那两个保镖人高马大，可在恩奇都面前压根就不够看，立香没有见过恩奇都使用暴力，虽然吉尔伽美什对她提起过其恐怖程度，但她对此从未有过任何真实的感觉，直到她亲眼所见。

恩奇都并非对格斗情有独钟，他只是单纯的很擅长使用暴力，最纯粹的暴力，他不计后果，不在乎手边有什么武器，拿什么就用什么，他本人才是打击敌人最有力的武器，立香眼睁睁地看着玻璃罩的台灯在人脑袋上砸得粉碎，恩奇都大概是踢折了一个保镖的腿，又抓着对方的头发把他用力往桌角上撞，那个精壮的男人口鼻喷血，双手乱抓，头部不断发出沉闷的撞击声，恩奇都的表情却一成不变，导致单方面殴打的场面看上去有些恐怖，最恐怖的则是做完这一切并没有花费他多少时间。

恩奇都跨过两个生死未知的保镖，左右寻找了一下，扯下了小桌上手工编织的桌布，并不介意把那些昂贵的摆件弄得碎落一地，而是把这块布料披到了立香身上。

“立香，不要怕，”他轻声说话时用脸颊碰了碰她的额角，“快出去吧，吉尔正在楼梯口等你，外面什么人也没有，不会有人看到你。”

嘱咐完立香，恩奇都转身面对着伊南娜，看着这个可以算得上与自己有不共戴天之仇的女人，后者色厉内荏地警告他不要乱来，恩奇都置若罔闻。

他冷静的，语气柔和地说：“现在，让我看看，这附近还有没有什么可以用来砸人的东西。”

14.

伊南娜离开的时候非常狼狈，房间被砸得一片狼藉，窗户也破了两扇，恩奇都在她夺门而逃时抓住了唯一一个鱼缸，让她从头到脚都淋了一身带着腥味的水，伊丝塔高声辱骂他，又在恩奇都将那个鱼缸向她投掷过去时尖叫着关上了门。

除了一开始询问她是否还有受到其他伤害，一路上吉尔伽美什都沉默不语，立香紧紧地裹着他递给自己的外衣，回想着刚才发生的一切，怀疑吉尔伽美什是否在生她的气，坐在一旁的恩奇都会在停车的间隙凑过去给她一个吻，悄声安抚她已经没事了。

回到家之后，吉尔伽美什在浴缸里安慰了她——的身体，氤氲的热气让立香头脑昏沉，性爱的快感潮水一般的淹没了她，浴缸之外的世界逐渐从她的认知中淡去，吉尔伽美什很少如此温柔体贴，但这并不代表他不会这么做，偶尔一次就让立香深感掉进了蜜罐里，当她拖着疲倦的身体靠在他胸口时，一种名为幸福的幻觉充斥了她的心灵，水珠顺着吉尔伽美什金色的发梢落到她脸颊上，像眼泪一样滑落下去，枕得久了，她有自觉的挪动身体想要离开，但吉尔伽美什把她按了回去。

“别因为无关紧要的自尊心，错失掉一个好好跟我撒娇的机会，”她缩在他温暖湿润的胸口，听着他平稳的声音从头顶传来，“你活在我的庇护之下，如果还妄想着什么事都能自己解决，你胆敢这么想未免也太自大了。”

他的手指轻轻地梳理着她湿漉漉的头发，“我很早之前告诉过你，我欣赏那些忠实于欲望的人，我也提醒过你万事都要对我坦诚，但你的诚实好像只用在了床上，那些对我有所隐瞒的内情……虽然我并不关心琐碎的事物，不过你也有那么自虐的一面，真是太无用也太可笑了些，你还真是让我惊奇。”

“你完全可以依赖我，毕竟我答应过你，是你认为我的允诺不值一提，还是真的只是怕我？”他托住她的脸，让她抬起头跟自己对视，“我的允诺可不是那么易得又易碎的东西。”

她已经不想去说她不仅仅是怕他，而是爱他这件事令她惧怕，她最怕的是登高跌重，不被说出口就无法被实现，这是她最后一点自我保护的矜持，所以她才会三缄其口。

“说话，不要敷衍我。”

她沉默了半天，才嚅嗫出一句：“你不是很喜欢别人怕你么？”

他的红眼睛像蛇盯紧猎物一样紧紧地盯着她，一言不发。

她很想问他：你何时才会对我感到腻烦？但对于吉尔伽美什来说，这是很扫兴的发言，其实按照他追求乐趣的性格，他大概是希望不要对什么东西腻烦，但是这不可能，很少有东西能完全达到令吉尔伽美什欣赏的水准，退一步讲，即便她对于他来说是具有特殊性的，那么这种特殊的待遇也不会持续太久，早晚有一天他对她的兴趣会消磨殆尽，那么等待她的结果还是被抛弃——早晚而已。

但是立香并不感到失望。

没有结果的爱情最终将以某一方回归自由而告终，这很好。

她从不指望吉尔伽美什去理解她的想法，他那种人是不会这么做的，她也绝不希望他有所改变，他理应站在一个俯瞰世人的位置，如果有人想要把他拉下来，那才是大不敬的死罪，吉尔伽美什有本事把自己的女人调教成私人所有物，她也乐意顺从，但在心底深处，她最大的骄傲就是她忍受了该忍受的代价，无论她多么的妄自菲薄，她也从未向任何人撒娇，从未向任何人求救，以后也绝不会。

未必值得，但她心甘情愿。

你永远不必知道，我有多么在乎你。

15.

Catch me if you can

Working on my tan salvatore

Dying by the hand

Of a foreign man happily

Calling out my name

In the summer rain 

ciao amore

恩奇都喜欢和立香一起洗澡，但并不像吉尔伽美什那样，后者只是对于在水中做爱情有独钟。

“那也是因为你。”被恩奇都问起这个偏好时，他半真不假地这样回答。

和自己在一起时，她的脸庞总会出现一种明媚又皎洁的神态，在潮湿的水雾之中，她赤身裸体地闭上眼睛，他会拿着花洒温柔地把她从头淋到脚，就像浇花一样，他愉快地想着，流水渗透到了她纤细窈窕的身体里去，她洁白得晶莹剔透，就像一朵百合，他能从她身上闻到吉尔伽美什的气息，令他眷恋和喜爱的气息，如果藤丸立香真是一朵花，那么她就是最完美的那一朵，因为总是可以从她身上嗅到自己渴望的那种气息。

她抹掉脸上的水珠，冲他露出一个湿漉漉的笑容。

夏末的最后一天，立香带恩奇都溜进了自己大学的校园，恩奇都没有踏足过类似的场所，对这里的一切都感到新奇，也总是忘记在图书馆要禁声，虽然他从来不会高声讲话，但立香还是会在他对她说话时捂住他的嘴巴要他安静，恩奇都配合地含住她一根手指，眨了一下眼睛，她忽然觉得他好像一只小狗。

她是不想其他人听到他们说话，也不喜欢其他驻足停下看着恩奇都，恩奇都是她的秘密花园。

“立香是日本人，对吗？”看见她捧着一本日本作家的书在翻阅时，他忽然问道。

“是啊，”她笑眯眯地回答着，“你还从来没听过我说故乡的语言，对吧？人在国外待得时间久了，说梦话都是英语了。”

“你想家吗？”

“也还好，我没有亲人，在故乡也没什么朋友，如果一定要说为什么必须回去，大概只是因为熟悉，人都会想要留在熟悉的环境里生活。”

“你熟悉我和吉尔了吗？”

熟悉了，但她永远都适应不了，永远都不能。

立香假装随意地开口：“我有话对你说，不如就用母语说给你听好了。”

“可是我听不懂日语，立香要教我吗？我学习知识很快……”恩奇都顿了一下，用有点寂寞的表情叹息着补充：“但精神层面总是不见成长，看来这二者并不是完全相通的。”

“你不必勉强自己，那些其实都不重要。”况且你拥有的一切远比那珍贵千倍。

他瞅着她：“吉尔也对我说过同样的话。”

他当然会这么对你说，立香把话题拉回来：“正是因为你听不懂日语，有些话我才敢说。”

“你可以对我无话不讲的，就算你说了不好的话我也不会生气，”他犹豫了一下，“你要说吉尔的坏话也……没关系。”

立香差点笑出来，但一抹阴影从她眼底闪过，让她在一瞬之间收敛了所有快乐的表情，最近总是如此，她没有办法真正让自己高兴起来，每当她发自真心地想要露出欢笑，一只冰凉的手就会轻轻地按在她的嘴唇上，提醒她不应该。

“怎么会？我永远不会对你说出任何不好的话，因为我……认为你很好，”她临时把那句‘真的很喜欢你’改口成了更含蓄的表白，但恩奇都还是露出了欣然真挚的微笑，只有他冲着人笑起来时才能诠释如沐春风的含义，他是美丽和新生的化身，“我并不是故意为难你听不懂，仅仅是夸你太多了，有点不好意思而已。”

“为什么？”恩奇都美丽的眼睛好奇而专注地看着她。

第一次，她用一种受难者俯瞰世人的眼神，包容而怜爱地看着他，恩奇都永远不必知道，在表露心迹这件事上，正常人都是会害怕的，所以她总是害怕吉尔伽美什，那种畏惧掺杂了太多复杂的因素，立香也想要告诉恩奇都，没必要执着于精神层面的成长和作为人的完整性，因为那会随之而来许多负面效应，如果要承认你爱着一个什么人，就等于让对方掌握了对你的杀生大权，算了，吉尔伽美什已经掌握了，在这段关系中，她本身也并没什么筹码和地位，她有的只是稀薄的安全感和无法抑制的自我软弱。

但谁让对方是吉尔伽美什呢？所以她会原谅自己的反常，谁敢认为自己能跟他平起平坐？哪怕只是精神上的。

“不为什么，”她轻轻松松地回答，“恩奇都，跟女孩子相处的时候别老对她们追问到底，我也有自己的矜持啊。”

“你看起来更像是一直都有心事，问了你都不愿说，如果放任不管的话，你会更难过吧？”

恩奇都很敏感，她不回答了，安静地执起他的手，打量阳光下修长纤细的手指，和白皙的手腕下淡青色的血管，恩奇都浑身任何一处都美得像天然艺术品，她握着他的手贴在自己脸颊上，凝视着他葱翠泛着金色的眸子，有人从他们身旁路过，投过去一个疑惑的眼神，也有人好奇的频频回首，但立香选择无视他们，异国他乡，没人听得懂她此刻正在诉说的语言，只有她自己。

恩奇都虽然听不懂日语，但还是在认真倾听，完美无瑕的脸庞浮现出一丝天真的困惑，但至少，他听得出她吐字的声音平和，宁静，有种甘美而庄严的味道，她一定不知道此刻的她是多么的富有感染力，不过寥寥的几句话而已，语罢之后，她抓住他的手指亲了一下，深深地叹息。

恩奇都很执拗地追问她究竟说了什么，甚至承诺如果她告诉他，他愿意无条件答应她一个要求，但立香别无所求，她只是摇了摇头，仿佛对他的期望值如此之高感到很无奈，他看着她默默地转过身，在书架上轻手轻脚地翻找了一下，拿出了一本书，根据目录翻到了一页，她翻书时小心翼翼的指尖有一种奇异的温柔感，垂眸一行行过滤着那些文字，恩奇都安静地注视着她的侧脸，又来了，她总是有许多静默无声的小动作会撩拨人的心弦，立香用手指点了点那几行英文，示意恩奇都，那便是她刚才所述：

‘假若有一杯南国的酒，温暖充满了鲜红的灵感之泉，杯沿明灭着珍珠的泡沫，给嘴唇染上绯色，我要一饮而尽，悄然离开尘寰，和你一同隐没在幽暗的林间 ’

恩奇都仍在出神的回味，立香却合上书，把书紧紧地抱在胸口，转身面对着他。

“是济慈的《夜莺颂》，”她郑重地祝福他：“Thou wast not born for death，immortal Bird.”（不朽的灵鸟，你不为死亡而生）

“为什么要对我说这些话？”他问。

“因为你之前那番把自己当成武器和工具的认知，让我有种你预言自己会早逝的错觉，我很伤心。”

“所以，立香你是把我当做一个人来看待吗？”

“并不是，”她落魄地一笑，“人不是什么好的动物，人也没有什么值得爱的，你和他们不一样，你值得。”

你值得拥有他，他也值得拥有你，我并非一个会轻视自己的人，只是要和你们放在一起比较，我无可奈何。

“那么立香你自己呢？”

他目光幽深，表情单纯执拗，一定想听到她心事的答案，但实际上她并不指望恩奇都去揣测人复杂的感情，复杂，本身就是一个贬义词，任何贬义词都不该被用在恩奇都身上，她不允许，所以她继续笑着回答：

“我么，准确来说是遇见你之后，我就不想再爱人了，只想喜欢你这个……算啦，你想怎么定义自己都可以。”

他非常孩子气地问：“以后也会一直这样喜欢我吗？”

偶尔他会平静地问出很可怕的问题，发表极端的意见，但偶尔，他显得缺乏安全感，会像孩子一样直白的去确认对方的心意，立香柔情地看着他，只有恩奇都脸上才会出现那种像婴儿一样自然的纯净神情，他站在她面前，芳花玉立，雌雄莫辨，仿佛要及两性之爱于一身，她回答他：“当然会。”

他看了她的眼睛一会，忽然伸出手抱住了她。

立香听到他咬着她的耳朵说道：“立香，我现在很想和你亲近一些，这里不行，我们回车上去，好吗？”

他说什么她都愿意答应，立香抚摸着他的背脊，笑他直白得一如既往。

16.

吉尔伽美什在这座城市滞留的时间比立香预想的更久，直至整个炎热的夏季流逝而去，天气逐渐转凉，当第一片叶子飘落在泳池的水面上时，恩奇都凝望着窗外，叹了一口气，他嗅到了萧瑟的冷意。

他一叹气，吉尔伽美什就做出了是时候离开的决定，当立香得知这个消息时，她却意外的平静。

在过去的几个月里，立香幻想了很多令她心碎的离别场景，也想过了自己的故事更像一场始乱终弃，当然最开始的时候她没想过会有恩奇都，但无论如何，对此她做了太多的心理准备，也知道这一天必然会到来，当曾经最害怕的事终于发生时，她发现自己更多的是如释重负的释然，伤感缭绕不去，却淡薄如烟。

她把一切的主权都交给了吉尔伽美什，是因为确信他能舍能分，当他宣布和她的关系结束时，就是她重新开始新的生活，恢复到过去正常的人生，并把这段经历永久珍藏的时候了，她疲倦地享受过，如今也终于要解脱，想到这，她深深的，疲惫地叹了一口气，又垂下那双满怀心事的眼睛，静默地微笑起来。

露台上吉尔伽美什和恩奇都并肩而立，远眺着西沉的太阳，立香并不关心他们在聊什么，只是他们身后望着二人拉伸的背影，黄昏把一切都蒙上了一层沧桑梦幻的滤镜，她凝视得久了，恍惚觉得他们已经这样并肩屹立了许多个风雨飘摇的世纪，而自己是那个误入他们国境的迷失者，她像个一次见到极光的旅行者一样，为那些景色深深叹服和沉醉。

有那么几次夜晚她潸然泪下，不仅为自己的脆弱，也是因为在这二人之间密不可分，相依相存的关系面前，在这对不受万事洪流冲袭的灵魂伴侣面前，她感受到了前所未有的孤独，并且为自己可能永远无法拥有或融入这样一段关系而暗自神伤，孤独本身并不可怕，深切地意识到孤独的存在才是最可怕的，正如她预感自己不会再如此这般的去爱什么人了，绝对不会了，为了一个人神魂颠倒的感觉实在痛苦，如果她今后要求自己理智，就绝对不会再发生同样的事……

不会再有了……这样想着，她已经开始对人生感到失望了。

一束带着凉意的风吹开了飘窗的纱帘，也阻挡了她凝望的视线，立香畏寒地转过了身，起风了。

近两日气温在下降，早晨电台小姐甜蜜地知会听众，这座城市不久后会迎来一场秋雨，立香最近只觉得乏力得厉害，窝在温暖的地方总想睡觉，今日醒来后也无精打采，索性就赖着不起，好在吉尔伽美什并没有说什么，他今天有些忙，一直皱眉面对着笔电敲打，偶尔转头对恩奇都不耐烦地抱怨上几句，后者不胜其扰，终于拉着椅子坐了过去，当他靠近吉尔伽美什一起盯着屏幕时，下巴就垫在后者的肩膀上。

再找不到任何一幅画面比这一幕更和谐，更富有美感了。

小腹突如其来的坠痛像电流一样击中了她，不容忽视，又猝不及防，立香蜷缩起了身体，那时她还不知道有什么天翻地覆的变化正发生在她身上，痛感很快就消弭，她有些不解地揉按着小腹，这种古怪的情况从几天前就开始了，而眼下还远不是她的生理期。

她慢慢地从床上爬了起来，开始思考怎么找个理由单独外出。

其实答案的范围很小，不外乎那么几种，立香都能想到，但从没相信过自己会中标的可能性，但一张测纸就能轻易宣布那个最不可能的答案，得到那个肯定的结果时，有好一会，她的大脑一片空白。

冷静，她提醒自己，先冷静下来。

早在几年前的一次诊断中，医生告知过立香，她在这方面体质欠佳，不能过度勉强，她太忙碌了，从未因此多爱惜自己一点，当然这并不是立香不做猜想的真正原因，而是哪个肉体凡胎的女人能怀上吉尔伽美什这种人物的孩子，这本身就是一件无限趋向于不可能的事情，如今却真实地发生在了她身上，短暂的失神之后，受刺激的大脑才缓缓恢复了运转，她无意间看向镜子，才发现自己竟然在笑。

她竟然在笑。

她非常了解出现在自己脸上的这种表情，是节节败退的人忽然看到一丝希望曙光的笑容，尽管带着超然的不真实感，但顷刻之间，她就拿定主意，做了平生最胆大的决策。

没关系，不用害怕，她安慰自己，这个决定不会比你一开始决定踏上他的车更危险，也不会比你生存在这段关系的夹缝中更痛苦，这会是……一件好事。

没有任何事物，或者任何感情是真真正正，完完全全属于她的，如今她有了。

流水的声音充斥着耳畔，立香想着浴室外的那个男人，想着深重的夜露下他纯金的发丝和赤红的眼睛，他的神情必然散漫优雅，又傲慢漠然，这个男人无所不能，永远不会属于她，这点她已然接受，她闭上眼睛沉没下去，在热气氤氲的浴缸里抚摸着自己平坦光滑的小腹，温热的液体包裹着她，她不禁幻想着这个孩子在她体内一定也是如此感受，尽管那还只是个不成形的小生命。 

这件事绝对不能让吉尔伽美什知道。

就像不知恐惧为何物一样，她做出了这样的决定。 

立香愿意承认，她品尝到了报复的快意，或者说更多是一种反抗的快意，为了这个让她死去活来的男人，云淡风轻地把她脆弱的神经搅得一团乱麻，却丝毫不必承担任何责任，只享受愉悦部分的男人，在绝对的强者面前，她只能匍匐着，怨恨他翻手为云覆手为雨，也怨恨自己的难舍难分，如今她终于找回了一丝左右自己的力量，也终于有一件事是他始料未及，不能阻挠的，至少，吉尔伽美什终于要为他的自大付出不自知的代价了。

哪怕吉尔伽美什根本不在乎，他怎么可能会在乎？但她对他仍有爱意，会留下这个铭刻了他的基因的骨血，但无论如何深爱，她永远不会忘记吉尔伽美什是什么人。

所以她绝不会让他知道这么一个孩子的存在，她不敢，反正他也不会珍爱这个小生命——她就是一厢情愿的这样认为。吉尔伽美什那种地位的人，怎么会承认一个私生子？他会认为这是自己威胁他的筹码，他会像雄狮咬死族群里不被承认的幼崽一样杀掉这个孩子，想到这，她不寒而栗，蜷缩在热水中，连小腹都隐隐作痛起来。

隔着那层薄薄的皮肉，她安抚着那个孩子，尽量放松着身体，热蒸汽的水珠流进她的鬓发里，她在叹息，思考着未来。

她没有意识到自己对于吉尔伽美什的评价是多么的矛盾，有些时候，他在她心目中是立于世人头顶，无限接近于神的角色，她侍奉他，也爱慕他，虔诚并且不求回报，但另外一些时候，尤其是当（她自认为）他的权威和她的思想相左时，她会把他想得恶毒又冷酷，和人世中大多冷血贪婪的上位者没什么区别，并且告诉自己，吉尔伽美什本来就是这种人，所以她什么都不对他说，只因坚信结局是枉然。

可既然她认定他是这样可怕的一个人，她的对他还会有爱吗？还应该有爱吗？立香茫然的，困惑地思考着，她想得头都痛了也得不到答案。

但她不会更改决定，退一万步讲，即使这个孩子会得到吉尔伽美什的优待，那也和她没有半分钱关系，她一生都会难以再见到自己的孩子，吉尔伽美什和她是截然不同两个世界的人，所以这个孩子也会被带到另一个她无法踏足和融入的世界当中去，当他长大一点，天真地询问父亲自己的母亲在何方，就会被告知他的母亲根本不值一提，不行，绝对不行，任何人都不能再从她这里拿走什么了。

对不起了，恩奇都，她在心里这样对他说，即便这是来自于你的也一样，抱歉，你和他之间并不需要另一个生命，你们有彼此就足够了，无论你承不承认，我都没有办法告诉这个孩子他来自一段伦理错乱的关系，更没办法告诉他在他出生前，我连他的父亲是谁都无法判断，我没办法夹在你们中间还去告诉他生命的美好与伟大，所以，原谅我吧。

你永远不必知道，我有多么在乎你。

你永远也不必知道，我会从你这里偷走什么。

17.

吉尔伽美什站在窗边，漫不经心地听着一支电话。

和预报的一样，今日的天气阴沉，不出意外午后就会开始下雨，他的金发是环境中唯一不暗淡的事物，他站在那，目光所在是泳池内的恩奇都，落叶越来越多，今天是他最后一次在泳池内游泳，之后园丁就要把水抽干了，在他身后，他没起床的小情妇窝在床上，枕着松软的枕头，睡得很香。

他挂断了电话，转身向她走去，摸索着她丝绸睡衣下的光滑的裸体，立香没醒，以往和他们在一起时，她一整夜也没机会穿上睡衣，但是最近这几天，他们都没有再和她做爱了。

而她还为此感到轻松（她当然不敢表现出来，但瞒不过吉尔伽美什的眼睛，只是他不说），真的就傻到以为他什么都不知道。

吉尔伽美什抚摸宠物猫一样抚摸过她浓密的黑发，他从未在抚摸一只猫时把它从睡梦中弄醒过，藤丸立香始终都没能真正去理解做“他的人”到底是什么意义，起先他喜欢她的温顺和懂事，还有不经意间流露出的性感，也能赞许她真挚的畏惧和爱意，但后来他发现她用力过头了，他的恩宠她攫取得越来越少，反而一味的沉浸在刻奇的自我感动和矛盾的自虐之中，有几次吉尔伽美什准备跟她谈谈，但恩奇都制止了他。

这也是很令他对她很满意的一点——她能让恩奇都也同样去喜欢她。

“你每次要跟别人谈谈，那个人都会吓得要命，”恩奇都劝道，“要耐心，吉尔。”

她在沉睡之中，并不知道吉尔伽美什看她的眼神是猎人面对不必杀死的猎物时惯有的宽容，也混杂了令人惶恐不安的宠爱，

立香醒来的时候时间已经超过了十点，她听到管家毕恭毕敬地向吉尔伽美什汇报运送的物品清单，有水波浮动的声响，是恩奇都上岸了，接着就听到吉尔伽美什的抱怨：“去洗澡，你冷得像块冰。”，立香不用看也知道他一定抚摸了恩奇都一下，没过一会，立香就感到身边的床垫柔软的塌陷下去，恩奇都抱住了她。

“水冷透了，”他不介意把毛毯和床单弄湿，冰凉湿润的鼻尖像小猫一样碰了碰她的脸颊，“立香还不起床，是想在床上吃饭吗？”

恩奇都把她裹着毛毯抱起来，要和她一起去洗澡，她从他湿润的长发里嗅到了草木生生不息的芳香，在这不合时宜的秋季带给了她一点安慰，也总算打起了一点精神，跟他一起去了浴室。

二人在浴室待得时间不短，出来之后的立香穿好衣服，匆匆擦拭了头发，饿得要吃饭，恩奇都告诉她吉尔伽美什有话要对她说，立香猜到多半是他最近要离开，想要对她交待些什么，按照她对于吉尔伽美什的了解，这位主一定会允许她留住在这里当金丝雀，在每年他过来的寥寥三两个月里，继续陪侍他（和恩奇都），立香会拒绝，如果吉尔伽美什很坚持，为了不惹怒她，她会先答应下来，等他离开了之后再走，虽然这一定会令他不悦，但吉尔伽美什也不可能追她到日本去，很快他就会忘怀。

“先吃饭。”看到她走过来，吉尔伽美什命令，他面前放着那台笔电，正微微皱着眉，多半又是在打理和生意相关的事务，立香没有多说什么，尽量安静地用餐，他烦恼的表情也很漂亮，尤其是眯着眼睛的时候，只要不是冲着她来的，立香也乐得远距离的欣赏。

她终于用餐完毕后，吉尔伽美什推开了笔电，他按了按自己的眉心，简短地吩咐道：“三天后我就要离开这里了，记得让女佣帮你整理好东西。”

这是什么意思？立香听后愣住了片刻，半晌后才不确定地问：“我难道，也要和你一起走吗？”

他目不转睛，意味深长地盯着她，直到看着她在自己的注视下变得心虚又不自然起来，欣赏了半天她的窘态之后，吉尔伽美什才开口，语气又轻又冷：

“不然呢？”他问，“你是准备一个人偷偷把孩子生在哪家肮脏的私立医院么？”

他毫不意外地看着她惊诧得面无血色的小脸，冷笑出声，他第一次撞见她想偷偷离开的时候，发现她没有带走任何一样属于他的馈赠，那些昂贵的珠宝和衣服被放得整整齐齐，如今她倒是把那些东西整理妥当，想必是准备离开以后变卖成钱财去抚养那个孩子，他的孩子，他的女人，居然想背着他偷偷靠变卖首饰来维持生活？吉尔伽美什一时都不知是该笑还是该恼怒，要不是他知道她这种行为并非故意在羞辱自己，他几乎都想把她掐死了。

她会蠢到以为她本人，或者那个孩子对他产生威胁，或者影响他，无稽之谈，她那么不知死活，他都快要怀疑她从未怕过他了。

立香声音干涩：“你怎么会知道？”

“我不该知道？”

“你要我去流产吗？”

漫长的沉默中，她不敢抬头，怀疑吉尔伽美什的怒火在升温，甚至怀疑他会殴打她，有轻微的响动，是他推开椅子站起来走向了她，立香握紧的手心里都是汗，他在她背后俯身下来，抚摸着她的脸颊，又向下延伸到小腹，温柔地对她耳语：“我都想要你的命了。”

立香不寒而栗，在他的怀抱里打了个抖，吉尔伽美什低声审问：

“我倒是很想知道，你到底在想什么？”

她鼓起勇气回答了：“我想离开，想要过从前那样的生活。”

接着她听到了他那一声嘲讽的嗤笑，也感受到他发出笑声时胸腔的震动，她忽然惊恐起来，这次并不是因为怕他发火，而是因为吉尔伽美什可能说出很可怕的事实而恐惧。

“正视自己的欲望，”他一字一句都在把她剥开，“你对从前那种乏味的生活早就没有兴趣了，你现在有胆子离开，是因为你觉得自己从我这里拿到了同等价值的替代品，这个替代品在你看来更可靠，足够支持你继续自己之前那种生活，如果你真如自己所说，仅仅想要离开我，回到过去的生活中，那么你会比所有人都更希望这个意外出现的孩子消失，而不是为了保住他那么精心准备了。”

“但是没人能从我这里偷东西。”吉尔伽美什放开了她， “回去之后我会给你安排医生的，别再做蠢事了，安分一点，这是我最后一次容忍你，下一次……”

他用一个震慑的眼神代替了警告的内容，无声胜有声。

“你为什么要这么做？”

“立香。”吉尔伽美什在叫她，他很少这样叫她的名字，也很少这样沉重地正视着她，而她像一只被豢养太久，训练有素的动物一样，仔仔细细地听着主人接下来的指示：

“你想要的，我已经恩赐给你了，我赐给你的事物是任何人都无法企及的贵重，我会饶恕你，仅仅是因为我理解一个普通人在这种恩典面前只会战栗，人对于超出了自己承受能力和理解范围的事物都会惧怕，但无妨，我会给你时间适应，也会教你如何适应，我会替你做那个最好的选择，接受，然后感激我，这就足够了。”

她半天才嚅嗫出一句话：“你不能操纵我的人生。”

“我不能吗？”他脸上带着那种让人遍体生寒的笑容，目光陡然一沉，“再说一遍给我听。”

熟悉的畏惧又一次抓紧了她，立香不敢把那句忤逆的发言重复一遍，况且重复也没有意义，只会让事情变得更糟，吉尔伽美什向她伸出了手，修长的五指上戴着一枚鸽子血的方戒，棱角尖锐，美轮美奂，但成色还是远不及他的眼睛，有时他抚摸她的皮肤，尽管掌心温暖，那一点金属的冷意仍旧会渗透进来，提醒她即便是温存的时候也该保持一丝警惕，他的手指攀上她的脸颊，缓缓扣紧，就像将她捕捉，一点点压缩她生存的空间，他残忍又温柔地宣告：

“如果有什么人能掌控你的人生，那个人只能是我，连你自己都不可以，如果要问为什么，因为我比你更了解你自身的欲望。” 

“我没有想要什么……”

“哦，”他捕食者一般的红眼睛像钩子一样盯住她，“不是想要我么？”

她悚然一惊，猛地抬起头看向他。

他的神态一如往常，吊着眼梢，高高在上，“你的心思我全部了解，虽说你有这种念头简直不知天高地厚，不过你自己懂得自己的僭越，能深谙这一点还不让我厌烦的女人很少，所以我才允许你留在我身边。”

她想到了恩奇都，“恩奇都知道吗？”

“我知道的他自然都知道，怎么？你觉得他会阻止你？”

她有些恍惚地摇着头，突然不知该如何自处。

因为胆怯，因为痴迷，因为不舍，因为无聊的自尊心和伦理观，她把自己搞得不成人样，反观他们二人丝毫不受影响，一如既往的生活，好像在这段不正常的三角关系中，只有她一个人不知满足，内心肮脏，充满了斤斤计较的猜忌和不满足，又苦苦挣扎到自我厌弃，怎么会变成这样呢？她反复在心里问自己，她做错了什么？怎么会变成这个样子？

“去休息吧，我对你说的已经够多的了，”吉尔伽美什恹恹地做了结束语，他又打开了笔电，向来是还没有处理完那些文件，“别瞎想。”他补充了一句提醒。

她确实需要休息了，立香站起来的时候感到神经衰弱至极，回到床上过了很久，才在浑浑噩噩中再度睡去。

18.

那个令立香诚惶诚恐又珍之如命的孩子终究没有保住，这条小生命来临和逝去的都极快，连三天都不愿意等，上飞机之前她的身体已经出现了一些不详的预兆，吉尔伽美什在飞机上安排了医生，但无奈短时间内那些药没有任何效果，飞机落地之后，在机场的卫生间里，她亲眼目睹那个小小的半透明的胎囊从体内掉出来，内心登时绝望如死灰。

到底她也不知道这夭折的孩子的父亲是谁。

去医院的路上她被愈来愈严重的疼痛折磨得脸色惨白，浑身冷汗，恩奇都把她抱在怀里无言地安抚，她知道自己把这份悲苦也传染给了他，司机和医生在吉尔伽美什沉寂的威压之下纷纷噤若寒蝉，到了医院之后，有人给她打了针，后面的事情就是一片模糊了。

医生在事后告诉她，她是自然流产，怀孕时间也极短，尽管如此，她仍需要观察一周，如果情况良好的话，后续能少受些罪，关于那一周的记忆，大多都是和剧痛与流血相关的，还有吉尔伽美什拧着眉头询问那些惊恐的医生，立香知道自己的状况在这些医生眼里不过是寻常，他们惊慌的源头是吉尔伽美什。

那段时间是醒不来的噩梦，她吃不下东西，连凉水都会觉得恶心，即使面对恩奇都时她的反应都像个行尸走肉，虽然有时她会想劝他，别在自己身上浪费心力了，有时她会希望当时是一尸两命，除此之外，受过重创的脑子迟钝麻木，什么都不去想，也没有任何事情值得她去想，她没有再跟吉尔伽美什说过话，当他出现的时候，她会闭上眼睛。

直到有一天，医生操着口音很重的英语告诉她，她的hcg已经下降了很多，一切良好，可以离开了，不出意外，三个月后就能重新备孕了，她迷惑着这个人为何傻到如此地步，吉尔伽美什怎么可能会允许她再有孩子，这种闹剧绝不会再发生第二次了。

立香离开医院的时候苍白瘦弱，别人会误以为她流产的原因是营养不良，她只是想着自己终于还是让吉尔伽美什做了一回赔钱的生意，对他来说这发生的一切多么闹心又不值，她没有想过吉尔伽美什如果知道她这么想一定会雷霆震怒。

离开医院的路上，她在奢华的礼车中静默地望着繁华琳琅的街道，过往发生的一切像梦境中的走马灯浮现在她眼前，她想到了最开始的相遇，夜幕下霓虹璀璨的第五大道，如今她终于被吉尔伽美什带回了他的故乡，她过去也幻想过自己终究能走到这一步，只是当她踏入他的宫殿时，也如自己预料的那般精疲力竭，再也不会那么望眼欲穿了。

安静的车厢内，吉尔伽美什的手臂揽过她的肩膀，他没有用什么力气，她就轻轻地靠在了他身上，这是本能的渴望，她的身体仍然会不自觉地迎合他的动作，她嗅到他衣服上雪茄残留的香气，有香草和蜂蜜的回甘，和她满腹的愁苦凄惨形成了鲜明的对比，眼泪就这么不自觉的安静流下，他没有责怪她弄湿了他的衣服，第一次，他不用或嘲讽或质问的语气去向她提问，而是轻声道：

“你究竟在想什么？”

我想你死掉，不，我只是希望你能放过我，或者，我只是想你爱我，她不知道，她做不出判断，怎么会变成这样？她把那个反复问过自己千万遍的问题又重新质问了一遍：为什么会变成这样？

她想起来曾经学过的拉辛的悲惨戏剧，想起了那个疯疯癫癫的爱妙娜——自己在哪里？自己在干什么？自己还能怎么做？什么样的不甘在推动她？什么样的忧愁在摧残她？她就不能知道自己究竟是爱还是恨吗？她连自己究竟是孤勇还是胆怯都分不清楚了。

她相信自己在吉尔伽美什臂膀之间的身体一定单弱如蝉翼，因为流泪而瑟瑟发抖，年轻的面容苍白惨淡，双唇干燥枯败，再无一丝姿容可言，人生的至高与至低都只为他一人，但是他的问题，她没有办法回答。

如果她真的知道答案就好了。 

19.

心理医生再一次对谈话的内容做了补全，立香安静地看着她，人是吉尔伽美什特意挑选的，一个外貌特征很明显的阿拉伯美女，披着自然卷曲的长发，眼珠的颜色是浅淡的灰蓝，像蒙着一层朦胧的雾霭，但眼窝深邃，立香唯一中意的只有她的英语发音流畅这一点，毕竟她在这个国家能够与之好好说话的人不超过三个。

她接受心理治疗的时间不短，自认为毫无进展，也不怎么配合，倒是发现这个医生每次为难时都会咬一下玫瑰色的嘴唇，这是她不经意的小动作，但被立香发现了，有时她想说出这点反过头让这位医生难堪一下，毕竟心理医生都以不露声色自居，但如今，她连捉弄人的心情都没有，索性躺在卧榻上，直勾勾地盯着天花板，对医生视而不见。

“所以，”医生又一次开口问道，“你真正抵触去接受的，你所厌恶的，到底是什么？我是说如果你可以明确地说出来的话。”

“一切的一切，”她回答得很果断，“除了他们两个之外，一切的一切，我都非常反感，最厌恶的是我自己。”

“所以你爱着他们，两个？你能够说明这种感情吗？”

“不能，你能吗？”她有些尖锐地反问，“而且你刚才的那个问题，我根本不能理解，我不明白你在说什么。”

医生于是不再问她，在谈话记录下方写下了抑郁，情感认知障碍，功能失调等字眼，然后站起来，温和地告诉她今天的谈话已经结束了，放松心情，好好休息，立香听到她轻轻地关上门走出去，也知道她一定照例跟吉尔伽美什汇报情况去了，吉尔伽美什从来没跟立香谈起过这些，立香也从来不问，她躺在卧榻上一动不动，直到恩奇都呼唤着她走进来。

“好啦，”他声音悦耳，语气轻快地说着话，伸手把她拉起来，“讨厌的心理谈话结束了，我们要一起去吃饭了。”

他这个可爱的样子难免还是会惹她心生怜爱，她无言地摸了摸他翠色的发梢，和恩奇都一起走出房间，在长长的回廊上，他们撞见了立香的心理医生，漂亮的美人脸色灰败，见到他们只是露出了一个抽搐一样条件反射的微笑，等她走远之后，立香才问：“她这是怎么了？”

恩奇都没有放在心上，但还是回答了她：“你一直没有好转，吉尔上次已经很不高兴了，刚才斥责了她。”

“没有进展是我的问题。”

“正是因为你有问题，才会需要请医生，既然她无法缓解你的问题，就证明责任在她。”

立香无法反驳恩奇都的话，后者语气安稳平静，纯粹得毫无罪恶感，前庭有一座高耸洁白的喷泉，穿过那八根金色的柱子，她隐约错觉自己真的成了黄金宫里的奴隶，随后，她自嘲地笑了起来，又想起了医生问她的最后那个问题。

在终于走到今天这一步之后，她自己都快不认识自己，若扪心自问，她是否爱吉尔伽美什，她还是会回答，当然，她很爱他。

不为其他，仅仅是因为除了他之外，根本没有其他更好的事物值得爱着了，这个她为之神魂颠倒的男人，他是她人生中出现的最珍贵的存在，即使他本人是个暴君，这样不妨碍他举世无双，耀眼夺目，所以爱他是正确的，她的心不能被一分为二也无所谓了，她愿意全盘接受自己的疾病，永远不再做无谓的希望，反正这两个男人，无论哪一个都不属于自己。

起风了，她透过飘窗眺望吉尔伽美什的宫殿，又看到了那极尽奢华象征着权力和地位的金色柱子，一共有八根，规模堪比神殿，有一天晚上她站在那里凝望异国的星空，发现这八根柱子把她像笼中鸟一样关在了这里，可说来又很滑稽，那宽大的空隙明明足够她逃脱溜走，她却只能坐困愁城。

“没机会了，”吉尔伽美什说这话的时候神情残酷，傲慢，又愉快，“离开我你就活不下去了。”

恩奇都则会坦然地凝视着她的眼睛，心无杂念地询问：“我们现在在一起，为什么不好？”

他还会问她：“立香说过永远喜欢我，只是说说，但不想在我身边吗？”

吉尔伽美什会沉下声音冷冷地提醒她：“你最近很冷淡，对他好一点。”

她没有选择了，一切都来不及了。

20.

试着像我爱你一样去爱我，我便可以无怨无悔地沉沦在命运的戏弄之中了。

Salvatore can wait，Now it’s time to eat soft ice cream.


End file.
